


welcome to sky high

by fanxyflower



Series: exo at sky high au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Super Powers, M/M, Sky High AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanxyflower/pseuds/fanxyflower
Summary: Kyungsoo remembers when he transferred to Sky High.





	welcome to sky high

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost from my lj account yanet09 from like 2012.
> 
> in the movie, half the senior class of heroes turned into villains so now in this fic they put the more destructive powers in sidekick classes to start out and promote them to hero classes later when they're "ready" or whatever

When Kyungsoo first met Joonmyun he was at Sky High orientation. Joonmyun was assisting the gym coach, Kangin he called himself, by organizing the new kids and transfers, that being Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo transferred from Boulder Academy, a school that specialized in earth bound powers, so being talked(forced) into going to Sky High because 'it was your mother and I's alma mater and it's the best school in all of Eurasia' didn't make him the happiest of campers. He felt uncomfortable and you would too if you had earth bound powers and you're like a kajillion yards above said earth.

But, maybe that's why Joonmyun noticed him.

Joonmyun singled him out when he finished the paper work for Kangin and basically talked him down from running off the side of the school. He told him to 'just relax and everything will be fine' and 'everyone here is just as new as you are so just be yourself'.

Kyungsoo was pretty sure that his actual self didn't fit in at Sky High, and he was pretty sure he never would. But Joonmyun kept smiling at him like he believed in him, like he saw something worth believing in, and it gave Kyungsoo that extra push he needed to be semi-confident when his turn came.

Kyungsoo remembers still be nervous when he walked up to Kangin, but not nervous enough to sweat, and that was an accomplishment in its own right because when he sweats he makes mud and making mud in the sky didn't, and still doesn't, sound too appealing.

He remembers Kangin smiling and asking for his name and power in a booming voice. Kyungsoo is the type of guy that remembers every second of his torture, regardless of how petty it is. Therefore, he also remembers how the conversation went. In detail.

"Do Kyungsoo, Earth, sir." Kyungsoo stammered.

Kangin chuckled and slapped him on his back like an angry god. Looking back on it he probably did it in an effort to calm him down. The real effect was throwing Kyungsoo's spine out of wack for the next ten minutes.

"Alright," Kangin says, "you may present you power now." Then he backs away and nods his head to Joonmyun. Joonmyun took out his pen and smiled that wonderful smile at Kyungsoo and motioned a good luck.

It was now(then) or never for Kyungsoo. Either fail miserably like he did in the many scenarios he played out in his head up until that moment, or give up and barrel his way back to Boulder Academy, if he survived the fall.

Kyungsoo picked up his foot... and stomped like a child with a temper tantrum. That would have been so embarrassing if it didn't do anything, but thank whatever earth dwelling god out there that he actually broke the gym floor 25 feet around him self. The floor was caving in around them like a crater and the use to be floor around him was reduced to sand. SAND! Colorful sand at that.

Kangin looked fairly amused while Joonmyun looked like a very pleased dad and Kyungsoo thought that maybe it wouldn't be too bad going to a school that floats in the sky.

Well that was his train of thought until Kangin checked something on his clipboard and then asked him if he could put the floor back. Kyungsoo hadn't finished that course at Boulder since his parents found out that Sky High had an opening. He immediately walked very carefully to the outermost circle of cracked gym floor and started smoothing it out because putting back cracked rubble is a lot easier than recomposing sand.

It took him the better part of an hour to get things back to their proper state and he could just feel the stares on his back as the orientation went on and he was still fixing the floor. When he finally finished the rest of the students had already left to get acquainted to things.

Joonmyun took him to Coach Kangin's office and told him to 'go right in, coach is waiting for you. I'll be here to show you around when you're done' and then he smiled again and Kyungsoo felt a surge of courage go through him. He opened the door.

Kangin motioned for him to sit, "Joonmyun tells me you finished the floors?"

Kyungsoo nodded, "Yes sir, the floors are back. I wasn't able to put the colors back though."

Kangin gives him a look, "What do you mean? The colors?"

Kyungsoo's eyes get progressively wider and he stammers out, "Y-yes sir. The colored lines on your f-floor, sir. I tried, I really did, but they just didn't line up like they should have, sir."

In Kyungsoo's defense, he was quite intimidated by Kangin's bear-like appearance. Not that that was a bad thing because gym teachers are seen as enforcers so Kangin is in the right employment field for his physique, but still. Kyungsoo was the not-so-scrawny-but-a-little-on-the-squishy-side new kid and Kangin obviously has super strength because Kyungsoo's spine still felt like it was on the wrong side of his Chi that day and now Kyungsoo is rambling in his own back story. Back to the back story.

Kangin's eyebrows shot up but then he shook his head and smiled, "That's fine, as long as the floor is back everything is fine."

Kyungsoo visibly relaxed and nods his head in understanding.

"Now," Kangin continued, "you need to hoan in your skills. At the rate you're going, you'd probably be a better villain." Kyungsoo squeaks and Kangin continues, "I'm going to start you of as hero support, a side kick. This doesn't mean anything bad because, in my opinion, with enough push, you would make a great hero. It's just that the rules state that anyone with base destructive powers has to start as hero support. Do you understand?"

Kyungsoo nods and Kangin states, "Good. Joonmyun will escort you to your classes; if you have any questions at all don't hesitate to ask him, me, or your teachers." Kangin stamps the paper on his clip board and hands it to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo stands up to retrieve the paper, which he now sees harbors his schedule for the rest of the semester, and bows. "Thank you, sir."

As he turns to leave Kangin calls, "And Kyungsoo," he turns back to show he's listening and Kangin finishes, "remember, no one can tell you where you belong. Trust me, everything will be fine."

Kyungsoo smiles with new found hope, "Thank you, sir," and walks out the door.

Joonmyun went to Kyungsoo when the door to Kangin's office closed and smiled at Kyungsoo like he was happy to see him, like he was happy because he sees him, and then said, "Now that your orientation is officially over I should introduce myself properly."

Joonmyun cleared his throat and Kyungsoo's eyes opened just a tad bit wider. "Hi," Joonmyun says, "my name is Joonmyun." He offers his hand to Kyungsoo and his smile gets brighter when Kyungsoo takes it in his own smaller one and shakes.

Joonmyun leads Kyungsoo, hand in hand, to the gym doors and, when he opens them, says "Welcome to Sky High."

Kyungsoo thinks he might not be running off the edge of the school after all.


End file.
